


Just Kiss Already!

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confident Alec Lightwood, F/M, Jock Alec Lightwood, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nerd Magnus Bane, Shy Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26825977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Alec has been crushing on Magnus for years now but refuses to make a move because he doesn't know if the shy nerd feels the same way. Similarly, Magnus is in denial about his crush on the confident jock. Will their meddling friends sucseed in getting the two to just kiss already?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Bat Velasquez, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 66
Kudos: 160





	1. Oblivious Dorks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another request for Mags+Alec, it's my first time writing confident!Alec and shy!Magnus so I hope I'm doing okay. This will be a chaptered fic but I'm not sure how many chapters there will be. That being said, I hope you'll enjoy it!

"Magnus, you're pinning," Catarina said, watching as Magnus sat staring at Alec Lightwood across the cafeteria.

"No I'm not!" Magnus protested, however, the comically offended expression on his face, coupled with the blush that was colouring his cheekbones said otherwise.

"You seriously are," Ragnor replied, rolling his eyes at his friend's avid denial

"I am not! Besides, after Camille there is no way I will ever date someone popular again," Magnus said

"Not all popular people are bad people Magnus," Catarina reminded him, "I had to work with Alec on a Physics project once, he's actually not that bad,"

"But he's so confident, and he's a jock. There's no way he would ever look at me- if I wanted him to that is. Hypothetically," Magnus said, "Plus, I'm not sure if he's even into guys,"

Raphael snorted, "He literally wore a shirt that had 'I can't think straight' written on it in rainbow yesterday. I'm pretty sure he's gay."

"Still, there's no way he would ever like me," Magnus sighed, "The only time people ever notice me is when I get some academic award,"

"I disagree. With the stuff you wear, everyone notices you," Ragnor laughed

"They notice my impeccable fashion sense, not me Ragnor," Magnus protested

"Just ask him out already," Raphael said with his trademark 'done with this' look

"What if he says no?!" Magnus cried, before considering, "What if he says yes?!"

"I understood that reference," Catarina replied

"And I understood that reference," Magnus said

"Stop trying to change the subject," Ragnor chided

"It was working," Magnus grumbled

"No it wasn't," Catarina told him sympathetically

"Ugh, why do you always have to needle me about my love life?" Magnus buried his head in his arms, deciding that the table wouldn't be able to give him judgemental looks.

"Because you're the only one of us with a love life," Ragnor said

"Go away," Magnus mumbled from underneath his arms

"You do know you actually have a good chance, right?" Cat said

Magnus looked up, "You're only saying that because you're my friend,"

"No, I'm saying that because he's checking you out right now," Cat replied smugly, pointing at the table where Alec was sitting with Jace, Isabelle, Maia, Simon and Clary. Alec was indeed looking at Magnus, or at least he was, until Jace hit him over the head and he turned back to their conversation.

"He wasn't looking at me," Magnus denied causing everyone else at their table to groan in frustration.

"Dios Mio," Raphael exclaimed, "You are so blind!"

"I am not!" Magnus said

"Yes you are," Ragnor said

Magnus turned to Cat, hoping to have at least one person on his side but was disappointed when she said, "You are,"

"I need new friends," Magnus grumbled

"You love us," Catarina laughed

"Sadly so," Magnus agreed. Thankfully, he was saved from any further grilling when the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Magnus's next class was Chemistry, a class that he shared with Alec (resulting in Ragnor telling him that he and Alec had chemistry at least five times per day. To be honest, the joke was getting quite old now).

Today they were doing a simple indicator practical that involved using different indicators to determine the acidity or alkalinity of a solution. However, the teacher had decided to 'mix things up a bit' today, and choose everyone's lab partners. Magnus was appalled at the nerve of him, he even had the audacity to pair up Ragnor and Raphael, Magnus's only friends in that class, leaving Magnus at the tender mercies of whoever he was partnered up with.

Magnus sighed, it was highly likely that he would end up being the one to do most of the work. Not that he was complaining, he loved practical lessons, it would just suck to be with someone who thought they were above doing their school work.

To the credit of the teacher, Magnus wasn't paired up with some slacker. The reality was much worse, he was paired with Alec Lightwood. Taking his time, Magnus stood up and put on his lab coat as well as some goggles. Alec had already claimed a desk for them to use and smiled warmly at Magnus as he walked over to him. Yeah, the way he was smiling really wasn't helping the fact that Magnus wanted to kiss him.

"Hi," Alec said, "I've already got the Universal Indicator, Thymol Blue, Methyl Orange and Bromothymol Blue as well as the three solutions we're testing," he pointed to the small bottles that were neatly arranged on the table

"What about Phenolphthalein and Phenol Red?" Magnus asked, surprising himself by keeping his voice steady.

Alec adorably face palmed, "I knew I forgot something! I can go grab them,"

"It's alright, I'll get them. You need to put a lab coat and goggles on," Magnus told him, "There's no way I'm going to let your beautiful face get messed up by some chemicals,"

"Thank you, but I think your face is the more important one," Alec said with a wink before walking away. Magnus felt his cheeks heat up, he hadn't meant to say the last part out loud! Magnus quickly grabbed the two indicators they needed before making his way back to the desk. Alec was pulling on his lab coat, and as he did so Magnus could see his shirt ride up a fraction, revealing a strip of smooth pale skin. Magnus nearly dropped his indicators.

"I got the indicators," he said, setting them down on the desk

"Awesome! I got the test tubes and the rack out, so I think we're ready to go," Alec replied. They set about completing the experiment, watching the solutions turn different colours as they added the indicators. 

"Judging from our results, this one is the acid," Magnus said, pointing at one group of tubes that all continued the same solution, "This one is the alkali," he pointed at another group, "And this one is the neutral,"

"Yeah," Alec nodded and started to write down the results in a table. Magnus was momentarily distracted by the way Alec's black hair fell across his forehead, framing but not quite obscuring, his ocean blue eyes. Magnus shook himself out of his reverie and started to write down the results in his own book. After all, there was no way he liked the beautiful, confident jock in front of him. No way at all.

Magnus had just finished writing down his noted when Alec started to speak, "You're really smart, you know. It's awesome how you could just tell which was which without even looking at the chart,"

Magnus blinked, having a bit of trouble processing the compliment, "Oh, thank you,"

"It's just a fact," Alec shrugged, "I can list a few more examples of facts if you want,"

"Oh yeah?" prompted Magnus, curious to see what Alec would say. Probably football rules he thought.

"Well, the moon is 384,402 km away from the earth on average, the first element on the periodic table is Hydrogen, you have the most incredible eyes, and Jace is afraid of ducks," Alec said, listing everything in a matter-of-fact tone

Magnus was taken aback, not by the accurate scientific facts, nor by Jace's odd fear, but by the fact that Alec thought his eyes were incredible. Magnus was shocked into silence for a good few moments, before finding his tongue, "You have really nice eyes too,"

"Thanks," Alec said, and Magnus thought he saw the faintest blush dusting the other boy's cheeks but dismissed it as a trick of the light, after all Alec never blushed.

"It's true," Magnus mumbled. How was it he could stand in front of a crowd and argue his point flawlessly in a debate, but was at a loss for words when it came to talking to a pretty boy?

Alec's mouth quirked up in an adorable lopsided smile, but before he could say anything else to Magnus, the teacher told them to start packing up and the last few minutes of class passed without the opportunity to talk to Alec again.

Once Chemistry was over, Magnus met Ragnor and Raphael outside in the hallway.

"So, did you ask him out yet?" Ragnor asked, "Or did you just make money eyes at him all lesson?"

"I did neither," Magnus replied indignantly

"So money eyes then," Raphael laughed, "Don't deny it, Ragnor and I both saw it,"

"Why are you like this?" Magnus sighed, "For the last time, I don't have a crush on him,"

"Sure you don't, just like Maia totally doesn't have a thing for Bat," Ragnor replied

"Oh come on! We all know Maia likes Bat!" Magnus protested

"My point exactly," Ragnor said

"I detest that," Magnus said with a glare

Across the hallway, Alec, Isabelle and Jace were having a similar conversation.

"When are you finally going to do it? You've liked him for years now Alec, you really should make a move," Izzy said

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Alec asked

"Then you get rejected and find someone else. It's really no big deal," Jace told him

"Easy for you to say, you guys have Clary and Simon," Alec said

"Come on Alec, just ask him. I think he likes you too," Izzy coaxed

"No," Alec replied with an air of finality

"You are such an idiot," Jace sighed

"I will cover your bedroom in rubber ducks if you don't shut up right now," Alec threatened

"You wouldn't!" there was a look of uttermost terror on Jace's face

"I've done it before, I'll do it again," Alec said, his face serious

"You won't have me to aid and abet you this time though. I agree with Jace on this one," Izzy said

"You helped him with that!" Jace exclaimed, the betrayal evident in his tone

"Of course, did you really think Alec could arrange one-thousand ducks in your bedroom without some help?" Izzy asked, close to laughing as she remembered the horrified look on Jace's face when he found them (as well as the particularly undignified scream he let out).

"Traitor," Jace said

"Hey, I'm on your side this time," Izzy shrugged, "We really need to liven up Alec's love life,"

"I am perfectly happy watching from a distance," Alec said

"You sound like a stalker dude," Jace said

"I'm not a stalker!" Alec protested

"You're just a hopeless teenage boy with a crush on another hopeless teenage boy who definitely likes you back," Izzy said

"You don't know that," Alec replied, walking through the door of his maths classroom. Thankfully, Izzy and Jace were in a different maths class because they were a year younger than Alec so he was spared from their needling for some time.

Alec was also in the same maths class as Magnus, despite the fact that he was a jock, Alec had a large aptitude for academics. And breaking stereotypes. One of his favourite things about his maths class was when he had finished his work with time to spare and he could watch Magnus from afar. Alec promises it's not as creepy as it sounds. He just gets caught up in watching the way Magnus's pencil moves quickly across the paper, loves the small smile he gets once he solves a problem and the way his brow will furrow in confusion when he gets a hard question before breaking into a full on smile as he realises the solution.

To put it lightly, Alec had it bad for Magnus. He would try to complement the other boy whenever he could, hoping he could see the meaning behind it. It was different to Alec's usual straightforward approach to everything, but then again, Magnus was different and Alec's usual confidence was failing him. Every time Magnus was near, he lost his breath, he could feel his heart beat faster and his skin tingle. Alec knew he liked Magnus, so why was it so hard for him to make a move? Oh, right, stupid self-doubt was why.

As the teacher walked in, Alec turned his focus onto the lesson. While maths certainly wasn't easy, it was a lot easier to understand than the myriad of thoughts swirling around in his brain that were all centred on one thing, Magnus Bane.

However, like all good distractions, the lesson didn't last, and soon Alec was collecting his things and getting ready to go home. As he left the classroom he was mentally going over the list of homework he had to do, because of this, he walked into a desk and fell over. Classic Alec.

"Ow," he mumbled, looking around he could see that most people had left the classroom already which was a small mercy. Though, Ragnor and Magnus were still there as they were usually the last ones to leave because of their habit of working right up until the bell.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked, concerned

"I'm fine, my pride isn't though," Alec laughed

"You would think, being a football player, you would be a bit more coordinated," Ragnor remarked

"Yeah, you would think. But alas, I'm a total clutz," Alec agreed as he started to pick up his stuff

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Magnus asked, gesturing to Alec's belongings which were now strewn around him in a three metre radius.

"Kiss is better?" Alec said, almost without thinking. 

Magnus started to blush immediately, "What?"

"Um, nothing," Alec said, grabbing the rest of his things. "Thanks for the offer though!" at that, he hightailed it out of the classroom. What was he thinking?! He couldn't just say stuff like that! 

Alec was distracted for the entirety of football practice after school. He was worried the he'd scared Magnus off with his comments, he knew the other boy was shy and he'd gone and said that! What happened to his non-direct approach? 

His distraction was noticeable to the rest of the team, and when they made his way into the locker rooms after practice Mark asked Jace, "What's up with Alec?"

"Boy troubles," Jace smirked, knowing full well Alec could hear him

"Oh, who's the lucky guy?" asked Sebastian, nudging Alec's shoulder

"No one," Alec said, but he couldn't hide his smile as he thought of Magnus

"No one wouldn't make you smile like that," Julian said

"Shut up," Alec grumbled

"It's Magnus," Jace said

"Dude! What the hell?" Alec exclaimed, giving his brother a shove

"It's pretty obvious, they could have worked it out themselves," Jace shrugged, nonplussed

"You will find ducks where you least expect it," Alec threatened with a glare at his brother, who had the decency to look slightly sorry (but that was only because of the threat of the ducks).

"Wait, Magnus Bane?" asked Mark

"Yeah," Alec replied, trying to fight the blush that wanted to creep it's way over his face

"Hm, yeah, I get that," Mark said

"Isn't he on the debate team?" asked Sebastian

"Yup," Alec told him, "He verbally rips the other teams to shreds, it's almost scary to watch,"

"Since when do you watch debates?" Julian raised an eyebrow at Alec

"He's been watching them ever since he started crushing on Magnus," Jace answered, "So about a year now,"

"Hang on, you've liked this guy for a year and you haven't made a move yet!" Sebastian exclaimed

"So?" Alec said, looking down

"You should. You never know, he might like you too," Mark suggested

"He defiantly likes him back," Jace said

"Then what's your problem?" asked Julian

"I don't know! Can you guys just drop it?" Alec exclaimed, throwing his stuff in his bag and stalking out of the room.

"Wow, guy's got it bad," Sebastian remarked

"Yeah, twenty bucks says he asks him out by prom," Jace said

"No bet, I think he will too," Mark agreed

"I think we might have to do some encouraging to get it to happen," Sebastian suggested

"What do you have in mind?" Jace asked

"I don't know yet. I'm not great at coming up with ideas on this kind of thing, but whatever you come up with I'm happy to help set up," Sebastian shrugged. The rest of the team instantly chimed in that they would be happy to help too. Who knew that a team of footballers would be so eager to set one of their own up with a nerd?

"I guess I can ask Izzy for help. She'll probably knows about the whole romance thing better than I do," Jace said

"Sounds good, like I said, if there's anything we can help with just tell us. Anything to stop the hopeless pinning," Mark replied

"Yeah, I just hope she doesn't come up with anything too elaborate," Jace told them, imagining a thousand different scenarios his sister was likely to come up with. They ranged from small and anti-climatic to grand gesture Beyoncé-riding-on-a-dinosaur-in-times-square big. Jace could only hope it would be the former.

"She'll be thrilled when she finds out she has an entire football team at her disposal," Julian laughed

"I feel like bringing Izzy into this may be something we'll regret," Jace said as the door to the locker rooms opened again.

"What are you bringing Izzy into?" Alec asked, confused. He was walking over to where he had sat his bag before as in his haste to leave one of his socks had fallen out.

"Nothing!" Jace said, too quickly to be sincere

"You know what? I don't want to know," Alec sighed, retrieving his sock, "I'll wait for you in the car," with that, he stuffed his sock back into his bag and left the room again.

Mark let out a sigh of relief, "That was close,"

"Too close," Sebastian agreed, "We need to keep Alec out of this, if he finds out we're trying to set him up he's gonna be pissed,"

"Agreed, until our plan comes to fruition, Alec remains in the dark," Jace nodded

"Then, after it works, we'll never let him forget that it was our doing right?" Sebastian said with a smirk

"Of course, there's no way we'll let him forget that he owes us big time for this," Jace laughed picking up his bag, "I better get going now before he realises something is up, can't have him noticing our plan before we even have a change to do it,"

With that, the wheels were set in motion. One way or another, Magnus and Alec would end up together before prom. Let's just hope that there isn't too much collateral damage on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking it so far, I can certainly say that I'm enjoying this prompt! I'm not sure how often I can update because school has started again, but this will be finished! As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary!) Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	2. Meddling Friends

"I'm so glad you came to me with this! I have so many ideas already I wrote some down after you told me last night!" Izzy exclaimed as she and Jace walked to the library together at lunch in order to begin scheming. Mark, Julian and Sebastian were distracting Alec so the two had time to plan.

"Don't go too overboard Iz," Jace warned as they sat down at a table in a secluded corner

"I make no promises," Izzy said with a devilish smirk

"Of course you don't," Jace sighed

"Hey, if you wanted subtlety, you shouldn't have asked me,"

"Good point, so what are your ideas?" Jace asked

"I have a list," Izzy flicked through one of her notebooks and passed it to Jace once she found the right page.

Jace skimmed through the list before looking up at Izzy incredulously, "Izzy, what do you need backup dancers for?!"

"Plan number 32," she replied in a matter of fact tone

"Only three of these would even have a chance of working, the others would just embarrass them both,"

"Oh come on! The one with the marching band is amazing!" Izzy protested

"It's really not," Jace said with a grimace

"Fine, what about number 4?"

"No! You are not re-enacting the 'I love you baby' scene from 10 Things I Hate About You. I don't even know how you would do that, there's no way we could get Alec to sing," Jace sighed. He was already starting to regret bringing Izzy into this.

"You're no fun," Izzy pouted

"I'm practical," Jace replied, "And speaking of which, we need a practical way to do this. Life isn't some rom-com or high school fanfiction,"

"How do you know?" Izzy retorted, "We could be in someone's high school AU right now,"

Jace rolled his eyes, "You're insufferable,"

"And you've been spending too much time with Alec, you're using big words," Izzy needled

"He was helping me with my essay for English! Which, might I add, is a dam good essay now too,"

Izzy raised an eyebrow, "Was that a Percy Jackson reference?"

"Dam right, but we're getting off track," Jace replied

"Fine, what do you think of number fifteen?"

"Definitely not. Iz I think you're forgetting that Alec isn't the only unknown variable in this, we don't know how Magnus is going to react either,"

The use of their friend's name had caught the attention of Cat and Ragnor who were both in the library for some new books. 

"Don't know how Magnus will react to what?" Cat asked suspiciously, making her way over to where Izzy and Jace were sitting.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" Jace asked cryptically

"Depends what it is," Ragnor replied, sliding into one of the spare seats at the table, alongside Catarina.

Izzy and Jace shared a look before apparently deciding that the two were trustworthy.

"Okay, you guys know Alec right?" Izzy started before continuing once Cat and Ragnor both nodded in confirmation, "The thing is, he's had a crush on Magnus for at least a year now, maybe longer, but he's afraid to ask him out for reasons unknown to us. Jace and I are forming a plan to try and get them together or convince Alec to ask him out," Izzy explained, unsure of how Cat and Ragnor were going to react to the news that their friend had a no-so-secret admirer. She did not expect them both to start sniggering.

"This is perfect," Ragnor proclaimed, "Bloody brilliant!"

"I second that, is there anything we can do to help your plan?" Cat asked, once she had stopped laughing

"Uh, sure. We're just brainstorming at the moment," Jace said, "Just out of curiosity, why is this so 'bloody brilliant'?"

"Because, Magnus is crushing on Alec too," Ragnor replied

"I knew it!" Izzy said, a bit louder than she probably should have given the fact that they were in a library.

"Neither of them is particularly subtle," Cat agreed

"Dam right," Jace nodded

Izzy sighed, "Jace, I know you're re-reading them but please stop with the Percy Jackson references,"

"I dam well refuse," Jace smirked

"I am so done with you right now," Izzy proclaimed

"I didn't know you liked those books," Ragnor said

Jace shrugged, "I only read them because of Alec, he's a total bookworm,"

"So is Magnus," Catarina smiled, "It's completely normal for him to read an entire book in a day,"

"Alec does that too! One time when we went on holidays he brought three books and read them all within the first few days. He had to buy more while we were there," Jace said

"Seems like they might have more in common than they think," Ragnor observed

"Yeah, so how are we going to do this?" Izzy asked, "I have this list of ideas but Jace rejected all of them. I think he must have something against my creative flair," Izzy passed the list over to Catarina and Ragnor who quickly read over it.

"Sorry, but I think I agree with Jace on this one. Most of these would only work in a book or a movie," Cat said, giving the list back to Izzy

"Well that sucks," Izzy sighed, "Do you guys have any ideas?"

"I might have a few," Cat replied, causing Ragnor and Jace to share a concerned look because of the devious glint in her eyes.

"Do tell," Izzy prompted, a similar glint forming in her own eyes

"Well, we could always get them in a game of truth or dare and force them to admit their feelings through that. Another idea is to lock them in a room together until they come to their senses," Cat suggested

"I like it!" Izzy exclaimed, "We can do truth or dare first and if that doesn't work we can do the room thing,"

"I haven't got anything better, so I'm in," Ragnor said

"Me too," Jace agreed, "When are we going to try this?"

"How about on the weekend? We can all meet up at the park, Jace and I can bring Alec, and you guys can bring Magnus. Maybe Raphael too, just fill him in on the plan first,"

"Sure, what time?" Ragnor asked

"Lets go with eleven on Saturday," Izzy said

"Done, I'll give you our numbers so you can text us if there's any change in plan," Cat said, writing two numbers down on a piece of paper.

"Perfect, I guess we'll see you around," Jace said, standing up

"Yeah, now if you'll excuse us, we did come here for some books," Ragnor told them as he and Cat walked away.

Outside of the library, Alec was trying to escape from his football team. Normally he loved spending time with them, but today he had something else on his mind. After a long deliberation last night that resulted in hours of lost sleep, he had finally decided that, subtlety be screwed, he was going to ask Magnus out today. But of course, just as he had finally worked up the courage to go and find the other boy, his teammates had accosted him and talked him into kicking the ball around out on the oval.

His focus really wasn't on the ball, not only was his disappointed at not being to ask Magnus out yet, Magnus himself was sitting on the bleachers reading. The way the sun glinted of his skin and caught the sparkle of his clothes and makeup really wasn't helping Alec's concentration (the fact that he had already been hit in the head with the ball several times was a testament to that). Despite the large bruise that was likely forming on his head right now, Alec just couldn't tear his gaze away from where Magnus was sitting engrossed in another world.

Soon, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and Magnus packed up his book and headed to class. Alec grabbed his bag from where he had left it and followed, he and Magnus shared most of the same classes and they both had PE next.

Magnus was one of the first people to arrive in the locker room to get ready for PE. He started to get changed, not looking forward at all to the next fifty minutes of throwing and catching a ball for no reason except for torturing students. As he was pulling off his shirt, he heard the door open and Alec and Mark walked in. Magnus heard quite sniggering and thought he heard Mark say something to Alec along the lines of 'just hurry up and get changed, you utter gay disaster, you're staring'. Looking out of the corner of his eye, he thought he saw Alec blush slightly and then hit Mark on the shoulder with a grumbled 'shut up'. Magnus had no clue what that was about. Although, he was more concerned about sneaking glimpses of Alec's rather impressive abs while he was getting changed than eavesdropping on the footballers.

It didn't take long for Magnus to get changed and he was soon standing in the stadium, waiting for class to start. The teacher had announced that they would be doing basketball today (oh _joy_ , just what Magnus wanted to be doing) and was now in the process of pairing them up. He seemed to be putting all the sporty kids with the not-so-sporty ones in hopes that the sporty ones could help the others. Magnus could only hope he got someone nice and not someone who would ridicule him for not being able to get the ball to go remotely in the right direction.

"Alec, you can go with Magnus," Mr Garroway said and Magnus felt his heart start to beat faster. What were the odds? Two teachers pairing them up in the span of two days? It was more than a little odd, but hey, he wasn't complaining.

"Sure," Alec replied, grabbing a ball and making his way over to Magnus. Magnus tried his best not to look nervous but suspected he was failing epically.

"Hi," Magnus managed to say

"Hi," the corner of Alec's mouth twitched up in a smile, "I guess you're my partner for today, do you know much about basketball?"

"I know that there's a ball, and a basket," Magnus said helpfully, causing Alec to snort in laughter

"Well, you're not wrong," Alec replied, "We can practice some passes if you want,"

"Sure, I have absolutely no clue what I'm doing though," Magnus said, he could only hope that he wouldn't be so uncoordinated that he would embarrass himself in front of Alec. It was his desire to not be seen as a bumbling idiot but the other boy that caused Magnus to finally admit to himself that, okay, yeah, he really did have a crush on Alec. But can you blame him? No, so take your judgeiness somewhere else and leave Magnus to his hopeless pinning.

"That's okay, I'm happy to show you," Alec smiled and Magnus could practically feel his heart melt at the sight. They spent the rest of the lesson passing the ball back and forth, no matter how many times Magnus dropped it or missed, he found that Alec's patience never waivered. Magnus would catch Alec looking at him when he thought Magnus was focussed on something else. Magnus wasn't entirely sure what to make of that, but they didn't feel like bad looks, in fact Alec was looking at him with a kind of fondness mixed with the smallest amount of nervousness.

When Mr Garroway told them to start packing up, Alec quickly put their ball away before walking back to Magnus.

"Magnus, there's something I want to ask you," Alec said and Magnus could feel himself becoming confused

"What?" he asked

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch a movie with me on Friday," Alec answered, "Like, on a date. Because I really like you and I've been wanting to ask you out for a while, but I wasn't sure what you were going to say. So, um, what do you think?"

Magnus was shocked, did Alec really just ask him out? And how was he looking so calm about it?! (Alec was internally hyperventilating waiting for Magnus to answer, but hey, he looked confident on the outside). Magnus couldn't believe what Alec had said, he'd wanted to ask him out for a while? Magnus's mind was spinning.

Thinking Magnus's stunned silence was a rejection, Alec started talking again, "It's totally fine if you don't want to. I just thought I'd ask,"

This snapped Magnus out of his daze, "I would love to,"

Alec let out a breath of relief, "Awesome, I guess I can pick you up at six?"

Magnus felt a smile begin to take over his face, "That would be amazing, any idea what we are going to watch?"

"Not sure yet, I was thinking we could watch _Clockwork Angel_. I heard it was pretty good, as book to movie adaptations go I mean," Alec suggested

"You've read _Clockwork Angel_?" Magnus asked, surprised

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites. I take it you've read it too?" Alec replied

"I love that book," Magnus said, "And I read a lot of books, so I think my opinion counts for something,"

"I read a lot too! I'm actually reading _Lord of Shadows_ at the moment," Alec said

"Oh, I just finished that one. The last ten pages will come as a shock," Magnus told him. It was nice talking to Alec like this, Magnus didn't feel like he was talking to one of the most popular people in the school (though he was), he felt like he was talking to someone who had the potential to be a good friend, possibly even more.

"No spoilers!" Alec demanded, putting his hands over his ears

"Don't worry, I'll let you experience the shock on your own," Magnus laughed at Alec's antics

"Good, otherwise I'd have to tell you the ending of _One True King_. I saw you reading it today," Alec smirked

Magnus gasped, "You wouldn't," It took Magnus a moment to realise the implications of Alec's comments, it clearly meant that Alec took notice of the other boy and seemed to think the little details, like what book he was currently reading, were important enough to remember.

"I would. I'm very evil you know," Alec replied, "So, Friday at six?"

"Friday at six," Magnus confirmed, still trying to comprehend the fact that he had a date.

"I can't wait," Alec said and gave him a warm smile before starting to walk off. He only made it a few steps before he came back to where Magnus was standing, "I just thought, I don't have your number,"

"Um, I'll give it to you as soon as I have somewhere to write it," Magnus replied

"Awesome! Oh, we should probably get changed now. Mr Garroway is trying to get us to hurry up," Alec said and the two boys hurried to get changed. The locker rooms were almost empty now, everyone else having finished changing already. Once the two were dressed, they exchanged numbers and started walking to their next class together.

As they were walking, they overheard their friends talking together. Normally, they would have paid them no attention, but today they heard their names mentioned.

"I hope we'll succeed in getting Magnus and Alec together," Izzy said, completely unaware that the two were standing behind them.

"I'll admit, your plans do sound interesting. I can't wait to see them implemented," Raphael agreed

"Me too, maybe then they'll finally realise that they like each other," Jace said

"Yeah, so are we all okay for eleven at the park on Saturday to try the first strategy?" asked Cat

"Cat, we have already told you about fifty times that we are," Ragnor sighed

"I'm just checking," Cat said defensively, "I want this to work,"

"We all do," Izzy agreed

"What the hell?" Magnus muttered, he and Alec still unnoticed by their group of friends

"I think our friends are trying to set us up," Alec whispered back, looking just as stunned

"They're a bit late for that," Magus replied

"Yeah," Alec whispered

"Jace, can you tell the football team that we don't need them for anything at the moment?" Izzy said

"Sure, they might be a bit disappointed though. They want Magnus and Alec to get together too," Jace replied

"The team's in on it too?" Alec asked, surprised

"Sounds like it," Magnus whispered back, "Should we tell them?"

Alec shook his head, "I want this to be just our thing for a while,"

"Me too," Magnus smiled

"We can have some fun with them though," Alec said, his blue eyes full of mischief

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"They're not the most subtle people, we'll know when they're up to something. Whatever plans they have, we can make them fail spectacularly," Alec told him

"Sounds good, serves them right for messing with us in the first place," Magnus agreed

"Exactly," Alec smiled

"We should probably go to Literature now though, we don't want Mrs Penhallow to get annoyed," Magnus said after seeing the time on a clock in the hallway.

"Yeah, lets get going," Alec agreed and the two walked past their scheming friends and into their classroom.

They sat in their normal spots, Alec next to Lily and Magnus next to Cat, but their thoughts were with each other. Both of them were ecstatic about their date on Friday, finally getting to do what they had wanted to for so long. 

As they were walking home, Izzy and Jace picked up on Alec's good mood.

"What's got you so smiley big bro?" Izzy asked

"Nothing," Alec replied, in a tone that made it very clear that it was not nothing

"Don't lie to me," Izzy threatened, "Otherwise I'll fill your wardrobe with umbrellas full of plastic spiders,"

"And people wonder why I don't trust umbrellas," Alec muttered

"Come on Alec, just spill already," Jace said, giving Alec a nudge

"Fine," Alec sighed, "Mr Garroway paired me up with Magnus in PE today,"

"Oh, so have you made a move yet?" Izzy asked

"No," Alec lied

"Just do it already," Jace huffed, "It's obvious he likes you too,"

'I know,' Alec thought, but what he really said was, "It's none of your business,"

Izzy sighed, "Of course it isn't, Angel forbid we want out brother to be happy,"

"I am happy!" Alec pretested. He was overjoyed actually, after all, he had a date with Magnus on Friday.

Jace shook his head, "Whatever man,"

They walked in silence for a few moments before Izzy spoke up again.

"Ragnor, Cat and Raphael asked us to go to the park with them on Saturday. Magnus might be there too," she said

"I didn't know you were friends with them," Alec replied

"We got talking in the library today, we actually have a lot more in common than we thought," Izzy shrugged, conveniently leaving out the fact that one of those things was the desire to set their friends up

"I'll go," Alec said, "Are Simon and Clary coming too?"

"Yeah," Jace replied, after organising it with Cat and Ragnor they had asked if it would be okay to bring them and they had agreed that the more people they had to work with, the better.

Alec nodded, "Okay," To be honest, Alec was looking forward to seeing what they were going to try. He was looking forward to Friday more though, and as they continued to walk home, he found his thoughts drifting back to Magnus. And he was perfectly happy to let them stay with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! As always please give me some feedback and tell me what you thought! Comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	3. First Dates and Schemes

Friday couldn't arrive fast enough for Magnus and Alec, for the rest of the week the two were eagerly anticipating their date. Whenever they would pass each other in the hallway or see one another, they would exchange smiles, happy in the knowledge that they would be seeing each other soon, just the two of them. They did talk a bit more at school, however, they were careful to avoid the suspicion of their friends (a harder task than you would think).

Finally, Friday came, and Alec was in his room getting ready for the date. He'd gone on a few dates before, but not with someone he liked as much as Magnus. He was currently going through his wardrobe, trying to find something to wear without getting help from Izzy. It was proving to be more of a challenge than he had initially thought. Alec was never one for style, preferring his clothes to be comfortable over them looking nice. Of course, that didn't stop Izzy from buying clothes for him claiming he needed to 'liven up' he wardrobe a bit more. She had a good point.

After going through the fiftieth (at least it felt like it, Alec really doesn't own that many) faded sweater, Alec found a light blue T-shirt that had no holes in it. He paired it with some jeans (that were actually meant to be ripped, unlike most of his others), a black leather jacket and a pair of combat boots. Once he was satisfied with his outfit, Alec walked down the stairs. He was almost out the door when Izzy saw him.

"Where are you going?" she asked, one eyebrow raised

"I'm going to watch a movie," he replied, deciding to tell her a partial truth

"What are you watching?" Izzy still looked suspicious, clearly able to tell that Alec had put some effort into what he was wearing, something that he rarely did.

" _Clockwork Angel_ ," Alec told her

"Oh, I want to see that one! If you give me a second to get dressed, I'll go with you," Izzy said standing up, her suspicion eased.

Alec panicked, there was no way he was bringing his sister on his date with Magnus. "No! It's alright, I'm happy to go alone. Plus, you have homework," Alec pointed to where Izzy's laptop was sitting on the coffee table, next to a textbook open to a page with information about neurons.

"My homework can wait, it's the weekend," Izzy shrugged

"But wouldn't you rather get it done now?" Alec said, getting desperate. He was so close to getting out of the house without being seen!

Izzy sighed, "Yeah, I suppose. Promise you'll take me to see it some other time?"

Alec let out a breath of relief, "Of course I will, have fun with your homework!"

"I won't," Izzy mumbled as Alec closed the door behind him. That was close, way too close.

Alec started his walk to Magnus's house, they lived pretty close to each other, and to the cinema so they had decided on walking there together.

Meanwhile, Magnus was in his room putting the finishing touches on his own outfit. He was wearing black skinny jeans, a navy blue shirt with a low V-neck that showed off his many glinting necklaces, and a dusty purple jacket with shimmering silver embroidery. For his makeup, he had gold eyeshadow with a black cat's eye eyeliner as well as a simple dark red lipstick. In Magnus's incredibly biased opinion, he looked downright gorgeous.

Soon, the doorbell rang and Magnus raced to the door, pulling on his shoes as he went. Opening the door he saw Alec and stopped short at the sight.

"Wow," he breathed, blushing once he realised he'd spoken out loud

"Wow yourself," Alec replied, eyes tracing up and down Magnus in fascination

"Uh, should we get going? The movie starts in fifteen minutes," Magnus said, his nerves were slowly disappearing. He wasn't sure what it was, but something about Alec always seemed to have that effect on him.

"Yeah," Alec smiled and the two set off walking towards the cinema, "As I was trying to leave, Izzy accosted me and tried to get me to let her come with me,"

Magnus laughed, "Seriously? How did you get out of that one?"

"Guilted her into thinking that she had to do her homework first," Alec smirked

"And that worked?" Magnus asked, incredulous. Izzy really didn't seem like the type to be deterred by homework, especially not on a Friday night.

"It did, she's really studious, even though she might not seem like it," Alec replied

"What was she studying?" Magnus asked, out of curiosity

"Biology, I think," Alec answered

"Nice, I prefer Chemistry though,"

"Me too," Alec said with as smile. The two reached the cinema and lined up to get tickets.

"Two please," Alec said once they reached the front of the line, when he saw Magnus about the get his wallet out he shook his head, "I asked you out, I'll pay,"

"Oh, thanks," Magnus replied, as the girl behind the counter passed them their tickets

"Do you want any food?" she asked

Alec looked at Magnus, "Popcorn?"

"Definitely," Magnus nodded

The girl behind the counter gave them their popcorn with a smile, "You two are a really cute couple,"

"Oh, well, um, thank you," Magnus said, somewhat shocked

"Thanks!" Alec said, giving her a smile before he and Magnus made their way into the cinema room to get seats. "Hear that? Apparently we're cute,"

"Apparently so," Magnus agreed as they sat down, the popcorn resting on the armrest between them.

Soon, the movie started with the two leaning over and whispering comments to each other, pointing out things that they liked better in the books and things that they thought that the movie did well. At some point in the movie, neither of them is exactly sure when, Alec had reached over the armrest and tangled his fingers with Magnus's.

During the movie, they kept looking over at each other whenever the other wasn't looking. Each of them almost unable to believe that they were with the other, and each thinking of how lucky they are to be with each other. 

Once the movie was over and the lights in the cinema turned on, they both stood up, not letting go of each other's hand.

"For a book to movie adaptation, that wasn't too bad," Alec said

"Agreed, although, I imagined Will to look different than that actor. That guy didn't even have blue eyes!" Magnus replied as they walked out

"Exactly! What did you imagine him like?" Alec asked

"Honestly, I always imagined him to look like you," Magnus admitted

"Is that because they mention how handsome he is?" Alec said with a playful smile

"That might have something to do with it," Magnus said shyly

Alec's smile turned full blown, "Wow, being compared to Will Herondale. Now that's a compliment! Thanks baby,"

"It's true darling,"

"Well, neither me or Will are as beautiful as you," Alec said, his eyes betraying the depth of his sincerity

Magnus blinked, "Oh, thank you,"

Alec shrugged, "It's true, you're gorgeous, and not only that, you're smart and funny and kind and interesting. To be honest, I'm annoyed at myself for taking this long to ask you out,"

"You're all of those things too," Magnus replied, "And I'm glad you finally asked me out, I'm not sure I would have had the courage to do so,"

"I'm sure you would have, even if I had to wait a million years for you. I would," Alec said. To some it might seem like too much to say on a first date, but for both Magnus and Alec, it only scratched the surface of the depth of their feelings. There was just something the drew them together, something that made life without each other feel lacking, something that gave them a beautiful feeling of warmth and safety whenever they were with each other. Like they were made to be together.

"I would wait for you too, Alexander," Magnus replied. During their conversation, they had stopped walking and were now standing incredibly close to each other. Close enough to feel the other's breath and to see the city lights reflected in their eyes. While the hustle and bustle of New York on a Friday night continued to move around them, time seemed to stop for the two boys. All that existed was the person in front of them, and that was all they needed.

It was a magnetic pull, a force of nature, and it pulled them together, now standing even closer, chest to chest, their faces mere centimetres apart, their breath mingling in the night air, hearts beating faster and their skin tingling from the proximity. The sidewalk around them was deserted, the few people walking past taking no notice of the two boys, not realising the importance of the moment that was about to happen.

The unseen pull moved them closer, until their lips connected in a perfect symphony, setting all the nerves in their body on fire. It was a good kind of fire, one that made you think of home and comfort, the kind of feeling that warmed you up from the inside out. The moment stretched on, neither being able to tell where they finished and the other began, hands twisted in hair and clasped around a neck, drawing each other closer in a way that was gentle, as if they both thought the other was too good to be true.

However, the need for oxygen soon separated them, both trying to regain their breath as they rested their foreheads together.

"That was... wow," Alec whispered, eyes wide

"You never cease to amaze me Alexander," Magnus replied, looking into Alec's blue eyes

"In good ways I hope," Alec said, his mouth twisting up in a smile

"Always," Magnus said

"I'm glad, because you're are always amazing me too," Alec told him

"Good to know," Magnus replied

"I really don't want tonight to end," Alec admitted, "It's been amazing, spending time with you like this,"

"I don't want it to end either," Magnus said, "Central Park is near here, we could walk around it if you want. So tonight doesn't have to end yet,"

"That sounds perfect," The two started walking to the park, standing so close that their shoulders bumped together occasionally and their hands remained intertwined. Neither wanting to let go of the other.

They walked around Central Park in the moonlight, talking about nothing and everything. The conversation flowed naturally, and whenever there were silences they didn't feel uncomfortable, only content. They walked and talked, losing track of time until Magnus's mum sent him a message asking where he was.

"I think I have to go now," Magnus apologised

"Oh, yeah. I probably should too, it's eleven thirty. I was meant to be home an hour ago," Alec said apologetically

"Thank you for tonight, it was amazing,"

"I'm glad to hear it, I thought it was amazing too," Alec agreed, "So does this mean you would be open to a second date?"

"I would be," Magnus said

"Awesome! I can text you, or talk to you at school," Alec smiled

"That would be perfect," Magnus replied

"Good, I guess I'll see you tomorrow for the thing with our annoying friends," Alec said as they began to part ways.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Magnus said and both boys began walking away from each other

"Wait! Just one more thing!" Alec exclaimed, running back to Magnus

"What?" Magnus asked, his head tilted in confusion

"This," Alec replied, tilting his head up and kissing Magnus softly.

"Oh," Magnus said once they parted

"See you tomorrow!" Alec told him, walking back in the direction of his house

"See you tomorrow!" Magnus replied, watching as Alec's shape faded into the distance before turning to head home himself. When he got home he apologised profusely to his mother for being late, saying that he had lost track of time. She just laughed and said that she was glad he had a good time, but to avoid making her worry like that in the future. His step-dad just smirked and said that he hoped whoever he was with was pretty enough to warrant being this late home for (this sent Magnus into an long winded explanation of just how pretty he found Alec, which only served to make his step-dad smirk more at his antics, and provide teasing material for the future).

Once he finally escaped from his parents, Magnus sent Alec a quick text to make sure he had gotten home safely to which Alec replied that he had and he was just about to go inside now, hoping that his family would all be asleep.

Of course, Alec wasn't so lucky. His mother was sitting on a chair at the kitchen table, facing the door that Alec had just come through.

"Where have you been?" she demanded, "I was worried sick! Izzy told me you went to see a movie at six, it's almost midnight now!"

"Sorry, we lost track of time," Alec admitted sheepishly

Maryse raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"Don't tell Izzy or Jace, but I was on a date," Alec said

"Why don't tell Izzy or Jace, isn't going on a date a good thing? Especially one that makes you lose track of time like that," Maryse asked, confused

"It's a very good thing. It's just that Izzy and Jace have this whole big plan to try and set me up with this guy, the same one that I just went on a date with, and Magnus and I found out about it and thought that we would keep it a secret from them for a while. Because we want to see what they're going to try first," Alec explained, hoping that she understood what he was trying to say

"Let me get this straight, you're seeing this guy- Magnus, and Izzy and Jace are trying to set you up with him not knowing that you're already together," Alec nodded, "And because you want to see what they are going to try, you're not going to tell them that you're already together,"

"Yeah, that just about sums it up," Alec agreed

Maryse shook her head, "They're going to be very annoyed that you kept this from them once they find out. You're never going to hear the end of it,"

"Yeah," Alec said, "I know. But it'll be funny,"

"It's your funeral," Maryse laughed, "Now, tell me about your date,"

"It was amazing, we went to see a movie and then we walked around Central Park just chatting. I love talking to him, he's really nice," Alec smiled, thinking of Magnus

"Did you kiss him?" asked Maryse, obviously able to tell that her son had left something out of his recount

Alec smiled, "Yeah,"

"It sounds like you had a very nice night. Now, when do I get to meet this young man?"

"Mum! Chill! We've only been on one date," Alec protested

"Fine," she relented, "But I expect to meet him soon, I want to thank the person who makes you smile like that,"

"Maybe in a week or so," Alec said, "I think you'll like him. Just please, please make sure that if I bring him over Izzy doesn't try to cook anything,"

"Do you really think I would let your sister poison your boyfriend? Even if it is accidental?" Maryse asked, one eyebrow raised in incredulity

"No," Alec admitted. Boyfriend, he liked the sound of that. Sure, he and Magnus hadn't talked about that yet, but Alec couldn't deny that he wanted to call Magnus his boyfriend.

"Good to know that you don't have such little faith in me," Maryse laughed, "Trust me, I'll keep your sister away from the kitchen at all costs. Especially after her disastrous raspberry muffins,"

"I think you mean her raspberry and cement muffins," Alec replied, looking over at the dent that was left in the table from when Jace tried to throw one of said cement muffins at Alec.

"Very true, we must protect him from the horrors of Isabelle's cooking,"

"Yeah," Alec said, stifling a yawn

"I think it's time for you to go to bed, you've been up far too late and if you want to go to the park tomorrow then I would advise you get some sleep," Maryse told him, noticing the yawn, "Besides, I would like to go to bed too,"

"Okay," Alec agreed, "Night Mum,"

"Goodnight Alec," she said and Alec slowly climbed up the stairs to his room. After getting changed into pyjamas he lay in bed, thinking of the wonderful night he had just had. Relishing in the memory of Magnus's lips on his, the weight of their intertwined hands, Magnus's beautiful smile and the way his enchanting gold-green eyes sparkled in the moonlight of Central Park. Similarly, Magnus was also lying awake, thinking of Alec.

But while the two boys thought only of each other, their friends were staying awake too. The group chat they had made was active with people suggesting ways to get their friends together tomorrow. They were crafting a near perfect plan that was destined to catch either Magnus or Alec off guard and cause them to admit their feelings for each other. All of them were confident in their plan, and they wholeheartedly believed that it was going to work. After all, they had accounted for every variable that they could think of, ironed out all of the loopholes and ensured that their wording for the game was watertight, questions that asked something that neither boy could wriggle out of without giving more away. They had even planed for Magnus and Alec realising what they were doing and trying to get out of it, knowing that it was incredibly likely.

They were prepared for almost everything. Everything that is, except for pre-planed sabotage which of course, was exactly what they were going to be facing when they attempted to put their plan into action tomorrow.

So, while they thought that they were completely ready, thinking that they would finally be able to get Magnus and Alec to admit that they liked each other, they had no idea that the two boys were planning to actively work against them. Or that they were already together.

Yeah, tomorrow was going to be very interesting, for all parties involved. Maybe more frustrating for some than others, but certainly entertaining for all those involved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked today's chapter! I'm really looking forward to writing the next one where everyone tries to get Malec together but they sabotage it. As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but you don't have to!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	4. Truth or Dare?

"Alec, come on! We're going to be late!" Izzy shouted, knocking on her brother's door

"Sorry! I overslept," Alec explained, opening the door for her after pulling on a faded sweater that used to be black but was now more of a sad brown/grey.

"Seriously, _that's_ what you're wearing," Izzy sighed

"Do you have a problem with it?" Alec asked, pretending to be offended. by now he was used to his sister's constant needling about his wardrobe choice.

"Yes I do! Did you forget that Magnus is going to be there?" she asked, pushing past him and starting to go through his wardrobe.

"Of course I didn't!" Alec replied, after all, how could he forget? His mind drifted back to the night before and he found himself smiling at the memory.

"Earth to Alec?" Izzy said, waving her hand in front of his face

"Hm? Oh, What?" Alec asked, startled out of his daydream

"Put this on, if you're going to insist in wearing one of your horrid sweaters you can at least wear one that doesn't look like it's older than the pyramids," she replied, throwing a dark navy sweater she had bought for him a few weeks before at his face. "And these jeans. They don't have any holes in them," she added, throwing a pair of black jeans at his face.

"I thought ripped jeans were fashionable?" he said

"They are, but jeans that have holes in them from being worn too much aren't. Just shup up and put them on, Jace is already waiting downstairs,"

Alec obliged and quickly got changed. He had to admit that he did look better in this than what he was wearing before. Soon, he was following Izzy down the stairs to where Jace was waiting.

"So, what exactly are we doing?" Alec asked, genuinely curious as to what his siblings and Magnus's friends were going to try.

Izzy shrugged nonchalantly, but Alec didn't miss the gleam of mischief that had taken up residence in her eyes, "Not sure yet, probably just sit around and chat. Enjoy the park in spring time,"

"Cool," Alec replied, he couldn't deny that he was looking forward to seeing what they would try. he was looking forward even more to what they would do when he and Magnus thwarted their plans.

They reached the park soon and found that Cat, Ragnor, Raphael, Simon and Clary were already there. 

"Hey guys, we're just waiting for Magnus. He texted me and said he's on his way," Cat told them as they sat down under a tree. They started chatting and soon enough, Magnus joined them, sitting in between Cat and Raphael.

"So, what's the gossip?" he asked, tone joking

"Not much really, we were just talking about that new movie, _Clockwork Angel_. Alec went to see it last night," Izzy said

"Nice, it's a pretty good movie," Magnus said

"When have you seen it?" Ragnor asked

"Last night," Magnus replied

"Oh, did you see Alec there?" Clary asked, looking back and forth in between the two boys

"From a distance, we didn't talk though," Magnus lied

"Oh, okay," Izzy sounded disappointed

"So, what should we do?" Simon asked, knowing that it was his responsibility to get the game of truth or dare started.

"How about truth or dare?" Jace suggested, realising what Simon was doing

"Sounds fun," Cat agreed

"I'm in," Ragnor said

"Me too," Izzy added

"Oh, what the hell. I'll play," Raphael said

"I'll play," Simon nodded, "What about you two?" he asked, pointing to Magnus and Alec.

Alec looked to Magnus and shrugged, "Sure, sounds fun,"

"Yeah, alright," Magnus agreed. Both Magnus and Alec were wary of the game, it was clear that this was the other's scheme.

Izzy clapped her hands in joy, "Perfect, I'll go first. Simon, truth or dare?"

"Truth, I can't be bothered to stand up for the dare," Simon replied

"Okay, how many comics are under your bed?" Izzy asked

"Too many," Simon laughed, "At least five hundred,"

"Was that really the best you could come up with Iz?" Jace sighed, "We all know Simon is a nerd,"

"I thought I'd start off easy," Izzy explained

"My turn now. Magnus, truth or dare," Simon turned to where Magnus was sitting

"Uh, dare I guess," Magnus said, looking slightly afraid

"I dare you to sit in Alec's lap for the rest of the game," Simon said

Magnus looked over at Alec who shifted his arms so Magnus could sit on him. Sighing, Magnus made his way over to his new seat and Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist after he sat down.

"You're really tall," Alec laughed

"Six foot two of fabulousness," Magnus replied

"Yeah, well you're squishing my six feet of regular human," Alec laughed

"Oh well, it's my turn now. Ragnor, truth or dare?" Magnus said, looking over at his friend

"Truth,"

The game went on like this for a while, people choosing truth in order to avoid having to get up, and others choosing dare because, as Jace so eloquently said, they 'aren't scaredy cats'. It was fairly subdued, but now it was starting to build up into a bit weirder of a game.

"I dare you to run over to that group of Karen's over there and ask them if you can speak to their manager," Simon dared Clary

Clary shrugged, "Sure," she got up and walked over to the women. "Karen, this is outrageous! I demand to speak to your manager about this!" she exclaimed to the women, before turning and running back to her friends sniggering as she heard their rude remarks about 'kids these days'.

"Was that good enough for you Si?" she asked, sitting back down

"That was perfect," Simon agreed

"I think my next target will be Jace, truth or dare?" Clary said

"Dare, do you guys even need to ask anymore?" Jace replied

"I dare you to go over to the pond and hold one of the ducks," Clary said with a vicious smile

Jace instantly paled, "What? No! Seriously Clary?"

"Seriously," Clary confirmed

"How would I even catch one?" Jace asked, the fear obvious on his face

"Permission to get off the incredibly comfortable human pillow?" Magnus asked, "If you let me, I'll get the duck for Jace,"

"Is that all I am to you? A human pillow?" asked Alec, feigning offence

"Yes," replied Magnus with a smirk, "Now, can I get the duck for blondie or not?"

"Go for it," Cat said and Magnus stood up and walked over to the pond. The ducks thought he was going to feed them so they all came running, Magnus quickly grabbed one and brought it back to the group.

"Here, one fine duck," he said, holding it out for Jace to take

"I hate you all," Jace said, glaring at everyone as he took the duck, "How long to I have to do this for?"

"At least three rounds," Clary told him and Jace muttered something obscene

"Deal with it, at least you aren't a glorified human pillow," Alec replied

While everyone was busy making fun of Jace and Magnus had sat back down on top of Alec, Alec leaned over and whispered in Magnus's ear, "I don't really mind you sitting on me, as long as you can answer something for me,"

"What?" Magnus whispered back

"I know we only went on one date, but I was wondering of you would be my boyfriend," Alec asked

"Of course! Although, I am annoyed at you now for asking me that when I can't kiss you," Magnus answered, smiling widely

"You can kiss me later," Alec promised

"What are you two whispering about?" Ragnor asked

"How stupid Jace looks pulling that face," Alec lied smoothly

Ragnor nodded, "He does look quite pathetic,"

"I do not!" Jace protested

"You really do," everyone replied, in sync. Jace just glared at everyone, if looks could kill, then there would have been a massacre.

"Fine, lets keep the game moving so I can get this bloodthirsty little beast off my lap," Jace said, "Alec, truth or dare,"

"Truth," Alec replied

"Alright, who do you have a crush on?" Jace asked and everyone eagerly turned to Alec to hear his answer

"No one," Alec told them, and it was technically true, after all, he had acted on it and his feelings for Magnus were quickly growing to be much more than a crush.

"Liar," Jace said, "Tell us the truth,"

"That was the truth. I used to have a crush on someone but I don't now,"" Alec shrugged, though not many people could see it with Magnus sitting on top of him. "I don't think it counts as a crush anymore when you're dating," Alec whispered to Magnus so no one else could hear.

"Come on Alec, you have to tell the truth," Izzy said, annoyance on her face

"He is," Magnus defended. He was honestly disappointed, he would have thought that their plan would have been more creative than just outright asking Alec who he liked, this method lacked finesse in Magnus's opinion.

Jace groaned, "Fine, deny it all you want, but I know who you like,"

"Good for you," Alec replied, "Raphael, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Are you secretly a vampire clan leader?" Alec asked, only partially joking

"No, as you can see I am not burning up in the sunlight," Raphael said, waving his hand through a patch of golden light

"That doesn't mean anything, you could be a daylighter," Simon protested

"What on Earth is a daylighter?" asked Raphael

"A vampire that can live in the sunlight," Simon explained

Raphael sighed, "Dios Mio, I am not a vampire. See?" he pulled the necklace with a crucifix on it out of his shirt and touched it to the bare skin of his hand, "It doesn't burn me,"

"I still think you're a vampire," Cat said

"Live in your delusions then. Ragnor, truth or dare," Raphael said

"I think I'll go with truth," Ragnor replied

"Why did you smash a plate over Magnus's head that one time?" Raphael asked, he hadn't been there for the incident, but it was something that was regularly joked about.

"He did what?!" asked Alec alarmed while Magnus buried his face in his hands in embarrassment

"He made me eat guinea pig. Don't worry Lightwood, the plate didn't do too much damage," Ragnor replied with a smirk

"I had a headache for weeks!" Magnus exclaimed

"And you deserved it," Ragnor said with conviction

"Come on Cat, be on my side here!" Magnus said, looking towards Cat

"We've been over this, whenever this issue comes up, I'm Switzerland," Cat replied, putting her hands up in a gesture that clearly sated 'leave me out of this'.

"He broke a plate over your head," Alec said, looking at Magnus with concern

"I'm fine now, besides I'll have my revenge someday," Magnus told him before looking at Ragnor with a look that promised the need to sleep with one eye open.

"I'm sure you'll try," Ragnor replied, with the air of someone totally confident in their ability to avoid having a revenge plate smashed over their head.

"I shall strike when you least expect it," Magnus promised, causing Ragnor to roll his eyes

"Good for you. Isabelle, truth or dare?" Ragnor asked, cutting Magnus's grumbled plans of revenge short

"I'm not feeling particularly adventurous, so truth," Izzy replied

"Hang on, it's been three turns!" Jace exclaimed and flung the duck back towards the pond. The alarmed duck flapped it's wings in panic before landing and giving Jace a look that was very akin to a glare. "Goodbye you little feathered devil!"

"I'm honestly surprised you managed to hold it for that long," Alec said, impressed

"I'm never one to back out of a dare," Jace said, looking proud of himself. The entire time, he had been holding the duck he was almost paralysed with fear, but no one else needed to know that.

"Sure you aren't," Alec replied

"I'm not!" Jace exclaimed

"While this argument it all well and good, Ragnor has a truth to ask me," Izzy cut in

"Ask away," Jace said, sitting back down after giving the duck a final glare

"Izzy, do you know who Alec's crush is? And if you do then who is it?" Ragnor asked with a faked apologetic smile towards Alec who gave one of his trademark glares back.

"Oh, I do know this," Izzy replied, looking at Alec with barely concealed glee, "He's liked this guy for ages but still hasn't managed to ask him out yet. I'm honestly surprised that they don't know yet, he's pretty obvious, and whenever he comes home I can tell if Alec's seen him or talked to him during the day, because he always looks really happy and day dreamy," Izzy was enjoying drawing this out way too much, by now, Alec was hiding his face in Magnus's shoulder in embarrassment and Magnus was trying his best to keep up a façade of curiosity when all he wanted to do was kiss his boyfriend for being so cute.

Simon sniggered, "You've got it bad man," he said to Alec

"I hate all of you," Alec replied, his voice muffled by Magnus's shoulder

"Nah, you love us," Jace said

Alec looked up, "I really don't. Not when you do stuff like this,"

"Quit your whining, I still haven't told everyone who it is yet," Izzy scolded and Alec just narrowed his eyes at her in return. He seemed to be doing a lot of glaring today, but hey, they all deserved it.

"Come on Izzy, spill the tea," Cat said, "Is it someone we know?"

Izzy nodded, "In fact, he's actually here right now,"

At that, Magnus feigned looking around in confusion, "Is it Raphael?"

"No, but he actually had a crush on Raphael when he was twelve," Jace sniggered

"I did not!" Alec protested causing everyone to laugh

"I am unsure of what to do with this information," Raphael said

"Forget it," Alec replied

"No, I don't think I will, it may come in useful at a later date," Raphael said, his fang like teeth glinting as he smiled

"Anyway, back to the matter of Alec's current infatuation," Izzy said, drawing the attention back to her, "It's Magnus,"

Everyone instantly looked to Magnus who just laughed, "Nice one Izzy, now who is it really?"

"You," she replied

"Sure, and Madonna wants me as a back up dancer," Magnus said, still giggling. He was doing a very good job of feigning denial

"She's telling the truth Magnus," Jace added, completely baffled that Magnus didn't believe them

Magnus raised an elegant eyebrow, "She's telling what she believes to be the truth,"

"Magnus, stop being so blind! You like him too, just admit it!" Cat exclaimed

"I refuse," Magnus said, to be honest, he was enjoying this way too much and judging from the small sniggers coming from Alec, he was too.

"Dios Mio! Eres imposible!" Raphael declared

"I am not impossible!" Magnus defended, "I just think that you're all wrong,"

"Why don't we ask Alec about this and settle the matter in a civilised manner instead of squabbling like children?" asked Ragnor, cutting off an annoyed reply from Clary

"I'm opposed to that idea," Alec said, looking up from where he was been silently laughing into Magnus's back and schooled his expression into one of feint embarrassment and annoyance.

"Just answer the question! Do you have a crush on Magnus, yes or no?" Izzy demanded

"No," Alec replied sternly causing everyone but Magnus to groan in frustration

Cat stood up, "It's clear that we aren't going to get anywhere with this. Does anyone want to go to the café across the street with me while we leave these two idiots to figure it out?"

Everyone in the group murmured their assent and stood up, leaving Magnus and Alec still sitting under the tree. Once they had all left Magnus turned around to face Alec.

"Did you see the looks on their faces?" he asked, laughing

"Yeah, it was awesome!" Alec replied

"I have to say, I thought they would have gone about it in a more classy manner," Magnus said, once they had finished laughing.

"Me too to be honest. Especially with Iz helping, I thought there would have been a marching band involved at least,"

"Yeah, well that just makes me gladder that you already asked me out," Magnus replied

"Agreed, although I do wonder what they're going to try next," Alec said

"Whatever it is, it promises to be entertaining for us," Magnus smiled, standing up

"Do you think we should follow them?" Alec asked, also getting up

"I might have had something else in mind," Magnus said shyly

"Is it this?" Alec asked moving closer to Magnus until their faces were almost touching

"Yeah," Magnus breathed and closed the distance between them.

While the couple stood beneath a tree and kissed, their friends were sitting around a table in the café.

"I can't believe them! We literally spelled it out for them and they still managed to ignore it," Cat sighed, wrapping her hands around her tea.

"It's almost impressive," Simon agreed

"They're determined to make us fail, aren't they," Ragnor said

"It certainly seems like it. I just hope that they're talking it out now and realise that they like each other," Jace replied, dejectedly

"And if they aren't?" Raphael asked

"I guess we always have plan b," Izzy said

"What's plan b?" asked Clary, the door to the café opened, but none of the group paid any attention to who was coming in. If they had, they would have noticed that it was the same two people that they were currently talking about.

"We lock them in a room together until they talk it out," Raphael explained

"How will we get them in a room together?" asked Simon

"Not sure yet, we do have the entire football team at out disposal though," Izzy replied

Magnus and Alec had paused at hearing their friends conversation, "Seriously, that's their plan b?" Magnus whispered to Alec

"Seems like it," Alec replied, "I guess there are worse people to be locked in a room with than you baby,"

"Fair point, should we let them know that we're here now?" Magnus asked

"Yeah," Alec agreed before speaking louder, "Hey everyone, did you miss us?"

"No," Jace replied as Alec and Magnus sat down next to each other (yes, the group had intentionally left the only spare seats next to each other)

"Your loss," Alec shrugged, "So, what did we miss?"

"Nothing much, did you two have a chance to talk?" Izzy asked, looking between Alec and Magnus

Alec looked over to Magnus, both were thinking of how they had done more kissing than talking.

"Yeah, we talked," Alec answered

"And?" Izzy prompted

"We think you guys are annoying assholes, and we cleared up the fact that I do not have a crush on Magnus," Alec replied. This caused the schemers all to sigh.

"Of course you don't," grumbled Clary. What none of them knew was that the two boys were holding hands underneath the table and silently laughing at their friends plight.

After all, if you mess with Magnus and Alec, you have to expect them to mess with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you liked this chapter! I have to say, when I googled Alec's height I was surprised, he's always described as being super tall in the books but he's actually the same height as me. I suppose the fact that the books are written from Clary's perspective probably contributes to that, everyone must be tall to her :D. As always, feedback, comments and kudos are adored (but not necessary). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


	5. The Scheme's Final Stand

It's been around a month since the failed attempt to get Magnus and Alec together at the park, and the group of meddling friends was now ready to put their next plan into action. For this one, they had commandeered a classroom, and were now waiting for Alec's football practice and Magnus's debate club meeting to be over so they could enact their plan.

They had found the empty classroom, and their plan was to lock their friends inside and only let them out once they had realised their feelings for each other. Soon enough, they saw Magnus walking down the hallway in the direction of the football field. The group had noticed that Magnus and Alec seemed to be spending more time together lately and they could only hope that this would make their plan run more smoothly.

"Hey! Magnus!" Cat called from where the group (Izzy, Jace, Ragnor, Raphael, Simon and Clary) were all standing by the door of their chosen classroom

"Hi Cat, why are you all standing there? You look like you're up to no good," Magnus said, walking towards them

"We're always up to no good," Jace replied

"What we're actually doing is waiting for you and Alec to be finished, we wanted to go and check out that new café, Taki's, with you guys," Izzy said

"Sounds fun," Magnus smiled, "I was just going to wait for Alec, I can bring him here once he's done?"

"Perfect," Ragnor answered and the group watched as Magnus walked away. 

Once he was out of earshot, Raphael commented, "Seems like this might be easier than anticipated,"

"Getting them into the classroom might be at least," Simon agreed

Meanwhile, Alec had just left the locker rooms to see Magnus leaning casually against the wall.

"Hey baby," Alec said, walking over to Magnus

"Hello darling," Magnus replied, tilting his head down to give Alec a quick kiss. Once they parted they started to walk back in the direction of the group. "I must warn you, I think they're going to try their 'plan b' today. They're all acting pretty weirdly and standing outside of an empty classroom," Magnus told him

"Getting locked in a room. Not exactly how I had pictured my afternoon with you going," Alec sighed. They had been planning on going to the pool together because the weather had reached the point where spring was just starting to turn into summer.

"Yeah, the pool would have been nice. But if we don't do this then they'll know something's up," Magnus replied as they rounded a corner and their friends came into view.

"Hey guys," Clary greeted as they got closer, she was barely managing to hide her mischievous smirk

"Hi," Alec greeted and everyone started to walk towards towards the exit before Izzy stopped.

"Shoot, I left my book in the classroom. Alec, Magnus, would you come with me to get it?" she asked innocently.

"Sure," Alec shrugged, both he and Magnus knew exactly what was happening and were trying not to giggle at the terrible excuse to go back to the classroom. They both knew that Izzy had no classes in that room, and therefore no reason for her to have left her book there.

Sure enough, as soon as Alec and Magnus set foot into the empty classroom, the door was shut behind them with a definitive click. Out of habit, Magnus made his way over to the door and turned the handle.

"It's locked," he said

"Figures," Alec sighed, "So, what do we do now?"

Magnus shrugged, "Not sure really. I guess we have to wait until they let us out,"

"I know what we can do to pass the time," Alec said, pulling Magnus closer by the lapels of his red brocade jacket.

"Sounds good to me," Magnus replied, closing the remaining distance between them

Outside of the classroom the rest of the group had caught up with Izzy and were now standing looking at the door, wondering if the two boys inside were finally talking about their feelings for each other (they were not, they were too busy playing tonsil hockey).

"So, what now?" Jace asked, "Do we just wait until they tell us they talked about it or do we let them out after a certain time?"

"I think whichever comes first, how long d you think they'll need to talk?" Clary asked

"I say we give them about an hour," Ragnor answered

"So what do we do until then?" Simon asked

"We wait out here, we don't want any teachers coming and unlocking it for them," Cat replied

"But that sounds boring," Clary complained

"I do find myself agreeing with the flame-haired girl," Ragnor said

"I never thought I'd say this, but me too," Raphael added

"You guys are just going to have to deal with it. Remember, if they get together because of this, we get to hold it over them for the rest of their lives," Izzy reminded them

"I guess," Jace agreed and walked over to a wall and sat down. He'd injured his ankle last week trying to race Alec through Central Park, it wasn't too bad but he was told to give football a rest for a week or so. Which was something that Jace was not happy about. In fact, if he had have been there, then he would have noticed that Magnus met Alec after every practice and they always left together. Something that the rest of the football team had failed to notice.

Clary soon followed him and sat down with her sketch book. Within minutes, everyone was sitting down. Jace was watching Clary draw, Simon was listing to music, Cat, Raphael and Ragnor were doing homework, and Izzy was reading the same book that she had claimed to have left in the classroom.

About half an hour had passed when Clary looked up from her drawings, "It seems pretty quiet in there, you would think we could hear them if they were talking. Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah," Izzy said and everyone strained to hear if there were any mummers of conversation coming from the room.

"I can't hear anything," Jace stated, looking confused. Everyone else agreed that they could hear noting.

"If they aren't talking, then what are they doing?" asked Simon, who had taken his headphones off and was now wearing them around his neck.

"I swear, if they're ignoring each other," Izzy started, her tone scary only for her to cut off by a loud thump from inside the classroom followed by laughter that was quickly cut off.

Cat arched and eyebrow, "What was that?"

"I'm not sure," Ragnor said, "But it definitely didn't sound like talking,"

"Are you guys okay in there?" Cat called

"We're fine!" Alec replied, sounding out of breath

"Have you two talked yet?" Izzy asked

"No," Magnus laughed

"I can't believe them!" Izzy exclaimed, "We locked them in a room together and they still can't manage to talk about their feelings,"

"It's almost impressive," Ragnor agreed

"Should I go in and try to make them talk?" Izzy asked, by this point she was starting to get fed up at her brother and Magnus. It was so obvious that they liked each other and it had only become more obvious in the last month as they had become friends. They already spent so much time together, Izzy found it hard to believe that they still hadn't realised that their feelings were mutual.

Raphael shrugged, "Go for it,"

Izzy stood up and walked over to the door of the classroom and unlocked it, turning the handle, she stepped into the room, ready to make the two idiots see sense. Instead, the sight before her made her gasp in shock.

Alec had Magnus pushed up against a desk and the two were kissing feverishly, Magnus's jacket was discarded on the floor alongside Alec's.

"By the angel!" Izzy exclaimed, causing the two boys to look over to her.

After an awkward moment of silence, Alec spoke up, "Surprise?"

By now, after hearing Izzy's outburst the rest of the group had crowded into the classroom and were staring in shocked silence. Magnus's face was an impressive shade of crimson and he was doing his best to hide in Alec's shoulder. Alec seemed like he was trying not to laugh at the absurdity of the entire situation.

"I think out plan worked," Cat said, after recovering from her shock

"No it didn't," Alec and Magnus said in unison

"What do you mean, you've both obviously realised that you like each other now," Jace asked, incredibly confused

Alec snorted, "Yeah, no thanks to you,"

"What?" Ragnor asked

"We've been together for a month," Magnus answered, his face back to it's normal tan shade

"Why didn't you tell us?!" exclaimed Izzy

"Because, after Alexander first asked me out we overheard your plans to try and get us together. We thought that we could have some fun messing with you," Magnus explained, a grin on his face. He and Alec had moved from their position against the desk and were now standing side by side with their hands intertwined.

Simon blinked with incredulity, "Wait, so you were together before that game of truth or dare in the park?"

Alec nodded, "Yeah, I have to admit, that was pretty funny. We'd actually had our first date on the night before,"

"You mean," Izzy started, annoyance seeping into her tone, "That we've been trying to get you together for a month, and you're already together?"

"Pretty much," Magnus replied

"You guys are evil," Clary said, shaking her head

"No, we just saw an opportunity and we took it," Alec said, "Besides, it serves you right for trying to mess with out love lives,"

"I'll admit, this does have a certain humour to it," Ragnor agreed

Izzy glared, "Still though, you could have at least told us after truth or dare,"

"We considered it, but then we overheard you talking about 'plan b' and we wanted to see how that would work out," Magnus told her, slightly apologetic

Clary shook her head, "I just can't believe that we found out like this,"

"It was worse for me, they hadn't even realised that I had come in," Izzy said, "As much as I ship you guys, I did not need to see you eating each other's faces,"

"It's really your own fault," Alec replied, picking up his and Magnus's jackets and handing Magnus one, before putting his own back on.

Jace looked at where the desk had been pushed up against a wall by the couple, "So that's what the noise was,"

"Yup," Alec replied before moving the desk back into it's proper position

"I would like to inform you that this scheme of yours interrupted our plans for a date," Magnus said, giving his friends an annoyed look.

"How were we supposed to know that?" Raphael asked, "We were trying to get you a date, you should be grateful,"

"I am, kind of. I'm just more annoyed that you tried to do it like this. Did you seriously think it would work?" Magnus asked

"Yeah! I've seen it done before in movies, and read about it in books," Izzy protested

"Iz, this isn't some cliché High School romance novel or movie," Alec said, exasperated by his sister's antics

"You're right," she nodded, "It's probably more like a fanfiction,"

Alec sighed, "My point is, this was never going to work. All you would have achieved is to annoy us both,"

"You don't know what could have happened," Izzy replied, "I'll leave it to the readers to decide weather my plan would have worked or not,"

"Nice one Izzy, you just broke the fourth wall," Ragnor muttered

Izzy shrugged, "Sorry not sorry,"

"So wait, how did you two actually get together?" Cat asked, trying to steer the conversation back to the matter at hand

"We were paired up in PE and then I asked him out," Alec answered, all talk of the shattered fourth wall forgotten as he remembered the day with fondness.

"And then we went to watch _Clockwork Angel_ together and we've been seeing each other ever since," Magnus added

"I can't believe we never noticed," Jace said. Just as he finished talking, Mr Garroway came into the room.

"What's going on here?" he asked, eyeing the group of students

"Nothing-" Jace started, only to be cut off by Alec

"They locked me and Magnus in here because they were trying to set us up,"

"Right," Mr Garroway said, his brows furrowed, "But aren't you already together?"

"Yeah," Magnus answered, "We are,"

"Wait, you knew?!" Clary exclaimed, looking accusingly at her step-dad

"Of course I knew, Magnus has been waiting for him after every practice for about a month now. They're painfully obvious, and they keep flirting during my class too," Mr Garroway told them

"Why didn't you tell me?" Clary asked

"It wasn't my place. Plus, I thought you already knew," Mr Garroway said

"No! If I did then we wouldn't have gone to all this trouble trying to get them together," Clary replied, sounding defeated

Mr Garroway just shook his head, "Maybe it's best for you not to try stuff like this. If you want to get your friends together, make a plan that is more fool proof. That being said, you guys do need to leave now, you aren't supposed to be in classrooms after hours,"

Once everyone had agreed, they were walking out of the school, the schemers looks all ranged from disappointed to annoyed, while Magnus and Alec were enjoying being able to be openly affectionate around their friends.

"If they're going to be so affectionate when we're around, I'm going to start regretting even trying to set them up," Raphael grumbled, looking at the couple

"We would be together regardless of weather you tried to set us up or not Raphael, so stop your complaining," Magnus replied

"Nope, you know how I feel about public displays of affection," Raphael said, waving his hand towards them

"Get used to it, we aren't stopping any time soon," Magnus said, kissing Alec on the cheek as they walked

"Dios Mio, I regret my decisions," Raphael declared

Ignoring Raphael's antics, Magnus asked "Are we still going to Taki's?"

"I don't see why not," Izzy shrugged and they all walked to the café. Once they were there, Magnus and Alec were interrogated (mainly by Izzy and Cat) about how their relationship came about. The two boys were more than happy to catch them up on what they had missed when they were preoccupied with their scheme.

The next day at school, Alec told the rest of the guys on the football team, as you would expect, they were all annoyed at him for not telling them sooner. However, they were more than happy to laugh at the reason behind the secret, even if it was partially at their expense as they had been supporters of the whole scheme.

A few years later, after they had all graduated and finished university, a room full of people listened as Izzy and Cat recounted the story during their maid's of honour speeches. The newlywed husbands smiled as they remembered the start of their relationship, and they laughed along with their friends and family as the now familiar story was told with as much vigour as it was every other time.

Eventually their children, Max and Rafael, would also be told the story by their Aunt Clary when she babysat them and the two young boys would delight in hearing about how silly their aunts and uncles had been.

All in all, even if the scheme to get Magnus and Alec together failed spectacularly, everyone delighted in retelling the tale. Besides, they got together anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked the ending! To Mags+Alec, I hope I did your prompt justice! I would love to hear what you thought of it and any feedback you have would be greatly appreciated. As always, comments and kudos are adored (though not necessary!). Until next time!  
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
